Interactive voice response (IVR) is a technology that allows a computer system to interact with a human caller through the use of dual tone multi-frequency touchtone input via the keypad of a telephone. Similar methods of allowing a computer system to interact with a human (or “contact”) electronically include chat/chatbot interactions, Simple Message Service (SMS)/Text message interactions, email interactions, web applications, and mobile applications. Collectively, these methods are commonly referred to as contact “channels”. Contact workflows, for example including instruction blocks to facilitate these types of interactions, are commonly implemented across different channels such that one workflow has little, if any, context for a contact's previous interactions with the same or different workflow channels in an enterprise. Additionally, in the event of an unexpected failure with a workflow, conventional implementations typically involve restarting a workflow from its starting point rather than at the point of failure. Embodiments discussed herein provide technical solutions to problems introduced by these types of systems.